Fooling Each Other For Years
by StoneShipper
Summary: Pearls had enough of Amethysts' April Fools pranks and decides to try one of her own. But with emotions running high, will the aftermath be something she never expected? Slow Burn Pearlmethyst with femslash in later chapters.
1. April Fools Pranks

Amethyst rushed into the kitchen of the clubhouse, her face brimming with excitement to find a certain red fusion. As luck would have it, said fusion had was leaning against the counter doing what her purple team member could only assume as staring off into space. Then again, when has Amethyst ever thought twice about interrupting important thought.

"GARNET!" She nearly screamed bounding into the kitchen "You've gotta help me Garnet!"

Startled slightly, Garnet struck a battle pose "What seems to be the problem Amethyst."

"I need your help on an April fools prank!" The shorter Gem replied sticking out her lower lip and giving her best puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaaassseee."

Garnet sighed and smoothed down her armor, although it really didn't need it. "Amethyst, aren't you too old for this earth holiday?"

Amethyst laughed thunderous and short " You're funny Gar but this is my jam. I'm rocking it forever." She smirked as she pointed to her teammate "And I am on fire today Momma G, so either help me or be my next victim."

Garnet smirked and the sunlight from the nearby window gleamed off her sunglasses as she coolly stated "Just try it."

The purple one stuttered slightly "o-okay maybe not you, but still" she composed herself "I want to get Pearl really good this year." Images of victory danced in her and she smiled wider than a crocodile.

Garnet shrugged "I'm already helping Pearl.." Amethyst's heart stopped as her fearless leader continued. "With the dishes. She wanted to take Steven to the boardwalk and then she was headed to the market so I said I'd cover this for her. Besides Amethyst, you've been doing this for centuries, shouldn't you give it a rest?"

"Rest?! At a perfect opportunity like this?! P has completely forgotten it's the first of April and is out of the house! G, it's time to strike!" The shorter Gem scuffed "Besides, I don't see any dishes being done."

It was , who had been silent this whole time, had been soaking in the sink for the past hour trying to get off the unphasable blue ink from the exploding computer mouse Amethyst mixed with her gear earlier. She was still too shocked (or mad) to comprehend being asked to move, so Garnet had to be more creative with her plate washing. Which, would explain the powdered remains of clay that coated the floor where the fusion now stood.

Garnet shrugged again. The younger Gem was not wrong, but it still puzzled her why her small violate friend would put so much effort into pranking Pearl year after year. "Amethyst, Pearl has anxiety as it is. Why do you make it worse?"

Amethyst averted her eyes and dragged her foot on the floor. "Aww boss, a little shock never killed her. And besides, her face just keeps getting funnier and funnier every time! Just let me get her good one more time big G, what do you say?"

Garnet nodded, one final time seemed like a fair enough request. "What's the plan?"

The wildcat grin returned to Amethysts' face.

 **MEANWHILE: AT THE BOARDWALK**

"Steven! Don't eat out of your hands! You don't know what might be on them!" Pearl instructed quickly grabbing a napkin off the counter for the young half gem to hold his doughnut in.

Steven laughed lightly "It's okay Pearl, see, I'm fine! Not sick, I'm perfectly healthy! I'm healthy and happy because you asked to spend time with me." The curly haired boy smiled innocently staring up at the nimble yet sturdy structure of his teammate.

Pearl sighed, she wished she could share the young boys enthusiasm but the dull aches in her head were getting stronger by the hour. It seems that three months had expired and she'd now need to go into meditation soon. But not until she finished this one last task. She bent down to Steven's level. "I'm thrilled as always to have your company Steven, but I've asked you out here to help me with a secret mission." The alabaster Gem smiled knowing what to expect the reaction to be.

Steven's eyes grew wider. "A secret mission! I'd love to! I'm really good at secrets and missions! What are we doing?! Does Garnet know?! Are we going to fight something?!"

Pearl steadied Steven's energetic body gently. "No Steven, Garnet hasn't a clue to my knowledge, this is just something for you and me."

Steven nodded unsure " Okay, you and me. Got it."

Pearl returned his nod. "Right, now Steven, are you aware of what Earth holiday it is?"

Steven thought for a minute "Umm…..oh yeah! April Fools Day! Full of pranks and fun with friends!"

Pearl blinked. "Yes...fun" she shook her head from her funk "Anyways, Steven do you want to help me perform a practical joke on Amethyst this year?"

Steven threw his head back "Ha! That's a good one Pearl, you don't prank!" Steven stopped and lifted his eyebrow. "Am I being pranked?"

The taller gem shook her head. "You're right Steven, I don't normally resort to such childish antics of revenge. But this is different, Amethyst has scared me every year on this date for a far too long a time. I thought that possibly if I was to use human terms 'gave her a taste of her own medicine' she might realize it's not such an amusing event." Pearl frowned at memories of pranks past.

Steven nodded "Sure Pearl, I understand." the half-ling chuckled "Besides, this could be really fun! So, what do you have planned?"

A hint of mischief gleamed in Pearls eyes as she removed a fabric bag from her sash and then an oval shaped object from that bag and held it in her palm. "Steven, are you aware of what this is?"

The small boy looked shocked "Pearl, where'd you get a second gem stone?!"

The motherly Gem chuckled lightly "No no, Steven. This is the dormant stage of offspring to the Earth species _Gallus Gallus Domesticus_ more commonly known as the chicken. Now here's what we're going to do with it..." the rest was left in whispers with Steven nodding.

 **Half Hour Later Back At The Beach House**

"Right, got this G?" The animated cake that was once the human form of a small purple Gem chimed."You pull me out of the oven when Purly gets home and offer her a slice. She'll probably decline seeing as like most things I like, she's too good for food. But, Steven will definitely want some, and prissy Pearl can't resist making portioned slices. She'll get the knife and will begin to bring it down and I'll open my eyes and scream. It'll be priceless!"

Garnet rolled her three eyes under her sunglasses "This is the last time."

Steven stood outside of the beach house door and took a big breath. His performance was going to have to be really believable, but lying about such a earth shattering thing to his friends and loved ones was going to be super hard. Pearl had explained to him though that it would all be alright, and he trusted Pearl to always steer him in the right direction. Staring down at the oval object in his hand he swallowed and quickly opened the door

"Guys? Hello! Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot!? Someone?!" Steven bellowed through the house in a shaky voice. Garnet, holding the violet cake with eyes turned in Stevens direction and stated calmly. "Steven, you're back early. Where's Pearl?"

Steven held up the white object timidly. "R-right. Right here."

The artificial hearts of the Gems dropped at the sight of the object and Amethyst switched out of her cake form and rushed over, closely followed by Garnet, and even Peridot made some attempt however slowly to make her way over.

Garnet stooped to Steven's level "What happened Steven?"

The small child gulped, Amethyst was practically breathing down his neck trying to touch the white object but he had to shield it from her, and Garnet looked so concerned. Okay, focus. "I...I was walking with Pearl on the boardwalk, I ran off to catch a stray cat and give it some of my doughnut..there was a loud noise and a flash of light and ..and when I came back there were broken boards everywhere and water puddles and no Pearl...and that's when I saw her gemstone..but no sign of what attacked her."

Amethyst felt as if her life had shattered. How could this have happened? This wasn't supposed to happen! Not to a Gem like Pearl. Little miss perfect, strong, know-it-all. The one who was once her best friend and mentor. She felt as lost as the day Rose left, maybe even the days she was stuck in Kindergarten. She fought to hold back tears and her fear turned to anger. "You shouldn't have left her Steven! Now how are we going to know who did this!? Pearl could be gone for months, maybe even years and I have no idea who to beat up for it!"

Steven coward and Garnet placed her hand on Amethysts shoulder. "This isn't his fault Amethyst, we must focus on the present. It appears the gemstone in intact, Pearl will return. In the meantime we can find what caused this and put a stop to it."

No sooner had those words come from the crimson Gem's mouth then a small crack appeared on the object in Steven's hand. Everyone jumped back. Everyone but Garnet, who unknown to the rest had just seen Steven and Pearls plan in future sight, knew the reasons for it, and decided to let what came to follow happen.

"She's going to die in there!" Amethyst cried out. "We're losing her! Give it to me Steven!"

Garnet pushed the feisty Gem back. "No Amethyst, Steven is her best hope right now. Steven, I know you're in too much shock to cry, but maybe if you spit on it, it will heal the crack."

Steven nodded, slightly surprised at how calm Garnet was compared to Amethyst. He sucked back on his saliva and projected it onto the oval object. Silence filled the room, the crack wasn't healing. In fact, more cracks were appearing and the object was shaking slightly.

"No!" Amethyst gasped and barreled her way past Garnet snatching the object from Steven and kneeled on the floor clutching it close to her. "Pearl…" the tears could no longer be held back, the shape of the object was not improving as she rubbed her thick thumb over the cracks. "Please hold on...please stay here….don't leave me."

Peridot looked on in disbelief from hall, this was not in Amethyst's character at all, and why weren't Garnet and Steven nearly as shaken up? The cracks were deepening and the shaking was getting worse, and just when it appeared all hope was lost there was footsteps in the doorframe.

Pearl stepped in carrying a grocery bag and looked around at the scenery as the egg in Amethysts' hands hatched into a yellow fluffy chick and started chirping at Steven. Smugly the tall Gem commented "Ah, studying the incubatory habits of Earth creatures I see. It's really a shocking experience isn't it?"

Garnet smirked, Peridot rolled her eyes, Steven held his laughter as Amethyst slowly looked up at Pearl with a mixture of confusion and relief desperately trying to dry her eyes. "But...you..and...gemstone..and...what?!"

The lanky Gem turned to Steven and then they turned back to Amethyst and exclaimed in unison "April Fools!"

Steven bursted out laughing at Amethyst's dumbstruck face as Garnet patted him on the back. Pearl stalked into the kitchen with pride and placed the bag down. But, she lost her footing as a sharp pain rang through her true gemstone heating up her body and forcing her to lean against the counter . She had had her revenge, one she hoped Amethyst would never forget, now it was time to pay attention to her condition. She needed peace, quiet, and time just as she had many times before. There was no time to put away the food or attend to the mess she realized Garnet had made of the dishes, she needed to go now. She refocused, gathered her strength, and walked to her room like a proud lioness after a kill. She locked the door behind her and went to meditate in the water.

Amethyst was going through a rush of emotions. Relief, anger, betrayal, surprise, embarrassment. It went on and on. Pearl would not get away with disrespecting her inner affection as she did. Without a word to her teammates, she balled her fists and rose to her feet. Pearl was going to have to listen to how she had wronged her, here and now. Amethyst marched down the hall to Pearls door.


	2. The Urge

**Chapter 2:The Urge**

 **PEARL**

She turned on her soft instrumental music and walked into the shallow pool of water. Her gemstone was acting up again. During her time on Earth, Pearl had realized that this sensation occurred every three moon cycles or so. It wasn't a strictly Earth thing, any Gem who choose to take a human-like form as a base form had to deal with this small side effect. Homeworld Gems dealt with this powerful event as well, though less frequently probably only once every twenty four Earth moon cycles. It seemed to occur more often on Earth for some reason. Each Gem had a different way of dealing with it, Pearls were programmed to wait it out in solitude unless urgently needed. That's what she had learned to do for centuries; wait out The Urge until five Earth rotations pass and she can focus on her tasks again with complete control.

She sat down on her knees waist deep in the puddle and tried to center her thoughts. It was apparent this would take a while, she didn't exactly feel great about what she had done anymore. She didn't exactly regret it, Amethyst had deserved it for all the years of causing her to dread this date, but she can't say she liked noticing the smaller Gem trying to recover from crying. Amethyst had certainly taken this event more dramatically than Pearl had thought she would. There was a time Pearl would have protected Amethyst from anything regarding sadness. Those were fond memories, but they were a thing of the past. Things changed, they grew apart. Amethyst became rude, messy, and obnoxious and Pearl became too disheartened to understand why. All they did was get on each others nerves for the stupidest reasons not knowing why this cycle always repeated. A part of Pearl wanted to apologize for the severity of her 'prank' and shelter the younger Gem as she once had, but that part was drowned out by the ever present obstacle between the two Gems.

Pearl was finding it difficult to block out the heartbreaking images of Amethysts' white mane covering her face as she her puffy eyes as she attempted to correct them for her teammates. As much as she wanted to go comfort Amethyst and ask for a little understanding, the conversation would have to wait. Trying to talk to the smaller Gem while dealing with The Urge could end very badly, and besides, maybe it would be best to talk about it once everything had calmed down. She knew how Amethyst turned pretty much any emotion into destructive rage these days. It was then that the lock on her door started to rattle forcing Pearl to snap out of her thoughts and turn to face the door.

"PEARL!" It was the very Gem she didn't wish to see. "Open this door or I'm breaking it down!"

Pearl sighed "Not now Amethyst, I'm meditating." She got up and walked over to her speaker system, turning the soothing music up a notch. Not worried the least bit about the door being broken in, she sat back down. Ripples in the pool formed with every violent shake of the door, as they broke on Pearls' legs she had to admit it felt better than she would have expected.

 **AMETHYST**

"Oh no you don't! You are not blocking me out for a week after that shit you pulled!" Amethyst knocked into the door harder not caring to shield her language form Stevens' ears. But her efforts were in vain, it appeared the restraining system of the door had been improved since she had last tried to break it down. Amethyst was steamed to say the least.

"Who does she think she is." She huffed to herself slouching against the wall with her arms folded. "It's like she thinks I'm nobody! Fake dieing on me and then not even facing me afterwards! I'm not going to just let this one slide! You've gone too far Pearl!"

With that the stocky Gem stormed into her room, avoiding the videogames, worn in couches, and comfort snack supplies. She stood in front of the waterfall connecting her and her neglecters rooms. Nothing had ever climbed up this waterfall. It's not as if she hadn't imagined it from time to time, especially after nightmares. It got lonely sitting in her cave and she had longed for the comforting actions of the graceful protector in her memories. But she had long ago accepted that That Pearl wasn't coming back, she left when Rose started seeing Greg, and had never returned. This Pearl looked the same as That Pearl, though less light shined in her eyes, and it would often trick Amethyst into thinking That Pearl had come back to her. But, that just wasn't true. Every now and then one of This Pearls' swords would "fall down" into Amethyst's cave as a futile attempt to get her to stay for a bit which only ended in another fight. But, there would only be immediate scolding if she had appeared in This Pearl's' room uninvited. Her loneliness wasn't enough to get her to try it, but her rage sure as hell was.

With a low growl, Amethyst reached into the waterfall and grabbed the first stone. The anger pulsing through Amethyst was enough to boil the water that surrounded her as she pulled herself up the cliff. Eyes only on the top, Amethyst worked harder physically than she ever had before. She didn't care if Pearl wanted space or not, she wasn't going to ignore what she had done, she wasn't going to push Amethyst farther away. As she neared the top, her hair was drenched, and through the roar of the falls came the soft floating music of Pearl's room. By now, Amethyst was too tired to be planning to physically lash out at her alien teammate, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna raise some hell.

 **PEARL**

Pearls senses caused her to open her eyes. Long ago the banging of the door had ceased but the ripples were returning on their own. The ripples were more violent even, and over the falls she noticed bubbling and separation of the streams. The nimble Gem gazed curiously at the phenomenon for she had never seen it happen before. Her curiosity of its cause was answered when a short violet hand gripped the floor of her room and a tuft of white hair was seen over the edge.

The alabaster warrior was shocked, and appalled. She stood up and pulled her rapier out if her gem not knowing what to expect next. With one last struggle induced grunt the stocky figure of her teammate surfaced and faced her with the demented look of rage lingering in her eyes. "I'm not so easy to get rid of Pearl." Came the panting introduction of a fatigued Amethyst.

 **BOTH**

Pearl tried desperately to sound confident "Amethyst, I said I didn't want to be bothered. You need to leave." but despite her words she took a step back. There was silence other than her music as the invading violet Gem slumped over attempting to catch her breath with her hands on her knees. Pearl was terrified, not of Amethyst, but of what was to happen. Pearl had already decided to deal with The Urge and at this point it was too strong to back down from. She needed to get Amethyst out of her room quickly as possible. But right now, all she could do was stare as the water dripped slowly off of her teammates sublimely soaked body into the rippling pool around her. 'Wrong' she thought 'Snap out of it, act natural.'

Amethyst heard Pearls words and inhaled sharply "Right" she remarked "Because that's all I'm capable of right?! Bothering you! Well then I might as well do my job! I'm staying Pearl! Even though it's clear you don't give a damn about me, I'm staying!"

Pearl flinched. "Amethyst…" she spoke softly. "Don't say that...I do ca"

"SAVE IT!" She was getting her energy back. "If you cared you wouldn't be so fricken cruel to me all the time! So why don't you just save your lies and apologize already."

The alabaster warrior turned her head though the words bit into her. "I'm not cruel to you, and I have nothing to apologize for. The "prank" was well deserved for all your hurtful tomfoolery over the years."

Amethyst stood shocked. "What?! You think I'm upset about being pranked! Open your clod damn eyes Pearl! All you've done for years has been corrected me, nagged me, and pushed me away. You don't even try to understand anyone else anymore! So of course you think it's the prank!"

The taller Gem faced her teammate, face peaking blue with frustration. "All I've done! All I've done is single handedly taken care of the balance and neatness of this house and all you've done is call me names and make a bigger mess! You say I'm cruel, but you steal my valuables, trash the common area, and insult me on the daily! You have no respect for what I hold dear and insight these childish fights. So don't tell me I'm the one acting unfairly."

Amethyst let out a fervid scream "I'M NOT INSULTING YOU I'M TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!"

Pearl's heart stopped as she watch her intruder slump down onto her knees and cry into her chest. Amethyst wasn't supposed to break down like this...and what did she mean trying to get her attention. Before she could formulate words Amethyst was talking through her sobs.

"I looked up to you Pearl. You were closer to me than anyone, even Rose. She may have found me but you took care of me. I...I grew feelings for you even. Strong, beautiful, my protector. I vowed one day I would be strong enough to protect you too. You comforted me through everything. But you didn't see me as you saw Rose. And when she started to spend more time with Greg, you started to die inside. Your jealousy made you cold, you no longer cared enough to spend time with me. It was all about proving you're better than Greg. When she left you left too. What little of you remained devoted your entire being to the wellbeing of Steven, what little you had left of her. For a split second I thought maybe you'd care about me again, maybe even learn to care about me as I cared for you. But, you didn't even try. I gave you time, but I needed you. You just..weren't there anymore. So if I could even spend a little time with you, even if we were trying to scream each other's heads off…" the speech taking what little energy she had left, Amethyst gave into the water and face planted

The standing Gem was taken far aback. How could she do this to Amethyst? How could she have never seen this before? Memories flooded over her of all the days and nights she would spend with the younger Gem, teaching her, laughing with her, fighting with her and not against her. For the first time, in a long time, warmth spread through her mind. In that split second she realized, she was programmed to serve one Gem faithfully. She thought it was Rose because Rose gave her commands and praise when she completed them. But Rose didn't want to be taken care of, Rose wanted to be independent and passed that on to Pearl. Maybe instead of an obedient servant, Pearl was looking at things all wrong and she was meant to take care of one Gem faithfully. What if she had been put here to take care of Amethyst and in her blind devotion to a Gem who didn't need her care she had abandoned the one she was meant to be here for. She sat on her knees besides Amethysts' quaking body and attempted to comfort her by running her long lithe fingers through her unruly hair.

"I'm so sorry Amethyst...I didn't realize any of that." Pearl whispered

Amethyst swatted her hand away and pushed herself up onto her feet sniffing. "Yeah...well it's whatever. It's my fault for thinking I could have your attention back someday. But you left me, you left me long ago. So, don't give me pity. I don't need it."

Pearl looked up at the distressed Amethyst. "I'm not pitying you Amethyst...I understand now. I wasn't there for you, I should have been. I thought I was meant to be Rose's servant but I wasn't, I was meant to be your protector. I was meant to show the affection I held for you instead of fight it down all these years. And I failed...and I failed you."

Amethyst wiped her eyes with her wrist. "Don't say things if you don't mean them P, it's just gonna hurt me again and then I'm just gonna get mad again."

Pearl stood up timidly. "But I'm not just saying things...I mean them. I care about you Amethyst. Whenever I saw you, whenever I felt something for you, I had to try and tell myself you were imperfect for me because I...I thought if I let my affection out it would make me unfaithful to Rose. But I wasn't meant for Rose, as much as it hurts I see that now... I was meant to give you the affection you needed and deserved. But in my error, I also made you feel imperfect and unwanted. I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner. I was meant to give you my affection, not Rose."

Amethyst turned her head away. "Why do you say these things now? I can't believe them. So either find some way to prove it or don't speak to me again because I can't take your lies."

Pearl could see Amethyst was trying to remain strong and that this may soon cause her to spike in anger. Her words were having no effect. She needed to try something new. Smoothly she tread over to the violet intruder and placed her hands under the smaller Gems chin. Lifting her head up slightly, Pearl bent her head and kissed Amethyst's forehead and the tip of her nose. "Is that proof?"

Amethyst stared wide eyed in disbelief. "But...but you think I'm bothersome and messy and unfocused.."

Pearl interrupted her babbling teammate. "At times...yes...but I also think you're admirably strong and funny and brave and physically appealing… on top of other things" a blue blush spread upon her cheeks as she spoke those words.

Amethyst blinked regaining some of her nerve and grinned. "That didn't prove anything then. If you really think I'm all that, why did you miss?" the shorter Gem wagged her eyebrow.

"Huh?" Pearl was only half sure what she meant by that. "But...um" Pearl blushed harder "If you're asking for mouth to mouth contact..I don't really know how to do that."

This time it was Amethyst's turn to blush as she scratched the back of her neck. "Ah, really P, I thought for sure with Rose and all.."

The alabaster Gem shrugged "A quick peck during fusion but other than that...no. I'm afraid I have no experience with that." Pearl was heating up, partly from embarrassment and partly from her gemstone.

Amethyst rubbed her foot on the ground. "Well, I could show you. B-But only if that's what you want I mean!"

Pearl knew it wasn't a good idea to go through with this at this time, but as she glanced down at Amethyst's plump, surely soft, lips her mouth salivated and with a nervous swallow she nodded her head.

Amethyst reached up and draped her arm around the lithe Gem's neck ever gently closing the gap between them. Standing on her toes she tilted her head slightly and the struggling attempts to breath normally between them met on each others faces for a second or two before Pearl wrapped her arm around the shorter Gems' waist and pulled her towards her. Their lips crashed together in a heated urgency at first then slowed as Amethyst took control focusing her attention on Pearl's bottom lip. Amethyst was pleasantly surprised by how well Pearl was catching on when they'd switch positions and it would taste just as good and be just as affectionate as the last one. Then Pearl did something unexpected to even herself, she let out a small pleasurable moan into the kiss. Immediately startled she broke about from the younger Gem and took a step back.

Amethyst was astounded "Woah, P, who know you had that in you?"

Pearl was flustered and her head was killing her. She held her gem but it shone through her hand slightly. "I...I think you should go Amethyst."

Instead of being offended Amethyst only grinned. "On the contrary Purrly, I think you want me to stay."

Pearl shook her head and backed up farther. "No, as pleasant as that was I need to meditate. It's just not a good time for me to be around other Gems, especially not ones I'm physically attracted to."

Amethyst's grin widened. "You find me physically attractive P?" she took a step forward. "Then I think I know what's going on here. It's that time for you isn't it?"

Pearls face went paler than before. "Y-yes" more dull pain "So you understand..I need to be left alone."  
Amethyst laughed "Leave you alone?! For five days to sit in here and suffer. Not likely P. What if I told you there's a way this could be over sooner."

Pearl frowned "Amethyst, I don't know how you were taught to handle The Urge, but Pearls are taught to meditate."

The shorter Gem smirked deviously. "But you're not a Pearl, you're The Pearl. So why don't you let me help you?"


	3. First Tries

**CHAPTER 3:**

Pearl took a deep breath attempting to center herself as her eyes centered on the mischievous grin on the violet one's face. Amethyst's eyes glinted as if made of obsidian, big, round, pupils. Then, Pearl managed to snap out of her moment's lapse "And how exactly are you suggesting to help me Amethyst?"

"Uh-duh, give you what you so obviously want right now." Amethyst answered matter-of-factly. "A good, hard, fuck." She raised her short, thick, hand and flexed its fingers as to give a bit of a visual aid.

Pearl gasped horrified. "Amethyst! Language! Do not refer to the action of human physical passion in such a...a crude and brutal way!"

The defective warrior rolled her eyes at the correction and placed her hands on her hips."Fine, we'll make looooovvve if that makes you less edgy. Can I take you now?"

Pearl squirmed at the mention of the L word. Things were moving a bit too fast. All she'd ever known was unrequited love, and now Amethyst was tossing the word around like nothing. Was this love? Would love happen from physical interaction? And did Amethyst really think she could convince her of this act by just changing its name?

Pearl glared. "You're not taking me anywhere Amethyst, we're not human, we were not designed to do such ...things with each other."

Amethyst laughed placing her hand on her stomach "Wait! wait! Is that what Homeworld tells Pearls to keep them in line!?" she doubled over in a fit of laughter as Pearl just frowned. "P, there's a reason Gems prefer this form! It's so we can enjoy getting laid!"

The alabaster Gems' face blued. " Is that what you do at times like this Amethyst? You- You just use someone for their body to sooth your Urge?!" She barked.

Amethyst looked up hiding her shame in a smirk. "I used too...but not since Steven was born."

Pearls brain made far too many conclusions at that moment. "So...so...YOU AND ROSE!" Her eyes burned deep blue in that moment. Someone had already laid with Amethyst, and it was the Gem she'd been in love with!

Amethyst stood up and held out her hands. "WHAT!? No! No! That's...Bleh! No!"

"Then explain who!" Pearl was nearly losing it. But when Amethyst's cheeky smirk turned into a sad one, she realized that Amethyst really wasn't fond of what she was about to say and she softened.

The younger Gem held the her hand behind her back and looked at the floor. "It was a long time ago P. Back when rock alcohol was still allowed in the house." She took a deep breath. "You see, Quartz know that sex is what The Urge is for. But, I didn't have anyone for that. So, I used to convince Garnet and Rose to let me stay back from missions during that time saying it would cause me to screw up. I would sit around while you guys were on missions and drink to forget. But when I drank, I'd get the feeling like I needed to eat food. I always ordered pizzas. One day, a really hot girl delivered. She had a ginger pixie cut, and piercings,and she was tall and athletic, and she was a graduate student at Beach City U."

Pearl rolled her eyes at that description but Amethyst continued.

"She heard my video games in the background and next thing I knew we were sitting there bondin. It felt so good having someone who actually wanted to spend time with me that I started calling her over more and more while you guys were out. She always brought pizza, and we always laughed way too loud. One night I get absolutely wasted, and..and it just happens. Then the next time it happens again. She'd always leave before you guys got back, and I'd be fine until the next time. Then Steven was born, alcohol was outlawed, and someone was always home incase Greg needed assistance. I found myself missing the drinks and pizza more than the girl. I realized she was just a replacement for someone else."

Amethyst looked up softly hoping Pearl would get the hint, if she did she wasn't letting on. "Anyways, I stopped calling her. And last I heard she got her degree and moved away two years after. Since then, I haven't "used" anyone." the violet Gem shrugged.

Pearl just stared. So Amethyst had been with a human and she had had no clue of it. Had Amethyst really been that lonely?

"P, say something!" Amethyst blushed embarrassed.

"I..I'm sorry Amethyst. But, what do you do about The Urge now if you haven't been physically intimate with anyone for thirteen years? That's close to fifty five cycles." Pearl knew she probably didn't want to know. But she had to ask.

"Well, I don't _need_ anyone to satisfy myself Pearl." Amethyst's guilty smirk was back along with the eye wag. "But let's just say it's better when there _is_ someone."

Pearl stared wide eyed and gulped. "S-so you're saying you….touch yourself?"

Amethyst laughed. "See! There's the smart one! I'm not surprised you obviously don't ."

Pearl turned her head away in disgust. "Amethyst! That is completely unsanitary just like everything else in your room! It's...it's animalistic! How could you even do that to yourself!?"

Amethyst smoothed down her hair and grinned at the taller Gem. "Well don't knock it til you try it P. It's actually really easy, you just think of someone really smokin hot…" she used her hands to outline the alabaster figures' shape. "then you imagine them wanting you, and when you feel yourself getting hotter you just.." Amethyst was slowly inching her hand up her own thigh when Pearl grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"That's enough Amethyst! I don't need an example!" Pearl was mixed between disgust and embarrassment as she let go and turned around to face the wall trying to process all she just learned.

"Aww, come on P. I've gotten really goooood at this whole sex thing." Amethyst grinned. Pearl was obviously going to need some convincing. The younger Gem knew this was going to be the case, she'd envisioned this scene many times in her dark room. "Why don't you let me show you?"

She walked up behind Pearl arms spread with the intent of hugging her waist but the nimble Gem had heard her and moved out of the way at the last second leaving Amethyst to grasp only air. Amethyst grumbled as Pearl faced her again and sighed.

"Amethyst, I'm not ready for this. I've only just realized my affection for you. Yes I suppose I do instinctively desire you in the that context at this time…. but I wouldn't know how to go about it. Maybe we could try at a time my head and my emotions are on the same page?"

Amethyst sulked momentarily at the rejection. She understood of course, and she didn't want to pressure Pearl. But she just wasn't sure if Pearls affection for her was just her emotions talking or not and all this wouldn't be gone in five days.

"Alright Pearl, I get it. I'll stop bugging you now." She waved over her shoulder and started walking back towards the waterfall.

"I'm sorry Amethyst…" Pearl whispered as she clutched her chest and watched the stocky figure of her almost lover disappear over the falls the way she had came.

 **AMETHYST:**

The defective Quartz hit the shallow water pool of her room with more force than usual and punched the side of the cliff. She did not like being turned away after a kiss as damn wonderful as that. Pearl wanted her, whether it she was ready to act on it or not, but Amethyst was too respectful of the ravaging protector to do anything without permission. Now who knows when something like that would happen again? What if she comes out of that sanctuary in five days and tells Amethyst that she didn't mean a word and it was all the hormones? How it felt when she and Pearl formed Opal was spectacular, Amethyst loved being so close to Pearl again in those moments. But that happened so rarely, maybe this could have been different. A little Pearl was better than none at all. She wouldn't mind being Pearls toy just as the pizza delivery girl had been hers. At least, she thought she wouldn't. Then her beautiful teammate would at least pretend to appreciate her short, inadequate, warrior body for a few minutes. And she had just given up that easy! She removed her fist from the wall and walked over to her couch sinking into it and grabbed her controller.

No sooner had the loading screen passed then her cave door opened.

"Hellooo, Amethyst?" It was Steven. "Oh! There you are Amethyst!"

The violet warrior rolled her eyes behind her screen, looks like it was time to act happy again. "Hey little Stev-o, what's shakin?"

"Well, I-I just came to check on you. You looked pretty upset earlier." The small boy smiled

Amethyst took a deep breath and put on her best wild cat smile "Oh I'm not upset Steven! I just had to retreat to my crib to come up with a plan to get back at you and Pearl for your little stunt earlier!" she gave a throaty chuckle and messed up the half-gems hair.

Steven laughed back completely buying it. "yeah, that was a pretty good stunt wasn't it? I almost couldn't go through with it!"

"Ya, you sure got me. But Imma have to get you back ten times harder now so watch your backside." the tired Amethyst replied slyly

"Oh I know you will" Steven chuckled "But I don't think you'll have to, that chick that hatched refuses to leave my side, I think it thinks I'm its mother…."

Amethyst stifled a real laugh. "What?! If anything it should think Pearl's it's mother with that bird beak and all!"

"I know! It's crazy! See!" Steven pointed to his shoulder and sure enough the chick was standing on it chirping up a storm.

Amethyst nearly rolled off her back laughing "Oh wow! Steven's a momma!" She dug into her snack stash and tossed Steven a bag of gummy bugs. "Here! Shut it up with these, but you gotta chew them up first and then feed them to your little chicklet okay?"

Steven cringed "Alright Amethyst, if you say so. I'll be in my room."

"See you squirt, good luck with the new addition." Amethyst waved until the cave door closed and then face planted into her couch cousins. How was even a little bird getting more affection than her? She should be getting affection from a bird-like Gem instead. Now, she couldn't get the possibilities of what might have happened out of her head. Looks like it was going to be a night of mind numbing.


	4. Game Night

**Chapter 4:**

 **AMETHYST:**

The next few hours felt like a blur to the emotionally exhausted Gem. Her only comfort seemed to be in the predictable feeling of pushing her short thumbs into the controller buttons ,and the soft metallic pings of her more "Steven friendly" video games. A certain blue tipped hedgehog was by far her favorite, she'd even tried incorporating some of his moves into her own fighting and often it worked perfectly. She'd later use that as an excuse to play more games since they were obviously educational in that sense. She kept an M rated stash hidden under the couch ( where no brave soul would dare look) which she'd only play after a certain time when she was sure Steven was in bed. Tonight she'd be needing them. The pure joy of obliterating an opponent, characters who weren't scared to say "Holy shit, there's a fucking hoard of them out there!", and the satisfying images of victory blood were sure to get some of this pent up frustration out.

But for now, the closest thing to violence was the slow death of drowning to dramatic music. And drown she did. Amethyst just was not on top of her game tonight, and it was starting to piss her off. Also, her tummy was getting a bit rumbly and her snack pile was nearly depleted. 'Hooray, another thing gone wrong.' she thought sarcastically and rolled her eyes to the invisible force that was letting her have no fun tonight.

 **GARNET! (yes she does come into play again)**

 **Garnet was besides herself, literally. Safe in her temple room and aware that Steven was down for the night and wouldn't annoy them, she finally allowed her founding Gems to diffuse for some much needed relief from the headache earlier events had caused. The diffusion was simple and quite, Sapphire appeared sitting down with her dress folding under her while Ruby paced back and forth in front of her with one arm behind her back.**

" **You saw it yourself Sapphy, we need Opal in future missions." Ruby faced her other half briefly.**

" **Yes, you're right. But as I've told you, there's only two foreseeable options out of thirteen that Opal won't form smoothly. Being worried about it this much in advance doesn't seem fair." the wise women spoke softly.**

" **Well if that's true and those two are practically inevitable, why can't we just make them see it sooner?" The fiery Homeworld warrior replied with a smirk.**

" **If we rush their bond, then there's more chances for error on our part and if they fail to hold that bond when we need it we may not live to forgive ourselves."**

 **Ruby paused and shook her head. "I say it's worth a try." Ruby kneeled and took Sapphires hands in hers. "They're our friends babe, I don't want to see them in such pain and uncertainty when they could be in love. I want them to be happy like us!" with that the crimson cupid kissed her partners hands softly and smiled up at her**

 **The beautifully blue Gem smiled back but stated matter-of-factly"I don't like seeing it any more than you my love, but I just don't think meddling in their relationship is a good idea at this time."**

 **Ruby lifted her eyebrow and smirked "It's not exactly meddling if you're successful and there's no farther emotional turmoil right?"**

 **The psychic gave a puzzled frown. "And what makes you think you're guaranteed at being successful in making these two realize their love?"**

 **The scarlet guard snickered "I got you to realize you loved me didn't I?"**

 **Sapphire reclaimed one one of her hands and covered her giggling mouth from betraying her stance on this discussion. "You weren't exactly smooth Ruby."**

 **In response, the brave romantic used her now free hand to brush her lover's hair out of the way and placed a kiss just above her eye. "I've gotten smoother though haven't I?"**

 **Sapphire smiled in admiration and laughed melodically "Yes! You certainly did."**

 **The Gem before her looked hopefully into her eye and pleaded. "Then can we please try? Let us help them feel like we do."**

 **Sapphire couldn't say no any longer. "Okay my love, we can try."**

" **We can!" Ruby grinned and helped her soul mate up enthusiastically.**

 **The aqueous Gem giggled. "Yes We Can!"**

 **Ruby gripped her lover's waist and spun her around placing genuine kisses up her neck and finally her lips as a bright light captured them.**

 **Garnet stood up and smoothed her armor down. "Right then, glad I'm on the same page." She walked to her "good teammate surprise stash" and removed a thin plastic case heading to the kitchen.**

 **AMETHYST:**

One watery grave and one stomach roar later Amethyst had just about had it with her favorite hedgehog. She slammed the remote down on the couch and sprung up to go get some grub. Stepping out of her cave into the harsh indoor lighting was never her favorite part of kitchen raids, but it was a necessary evil, and as she took her first blind steps in her objectives direction she heard her name.

"Amethyst, do you want to join me?" The voice was cool and low and slightly monotone. In her shock of being caught her black pupils rapidly adjusted to the new lighting making them grew twice their normal size. She may have now looked like a cheesy piece of anime, but they were effective, and she began to make out the distinct shape of her scarlet leader leaning on the counter in front of her. Garnet was drinking a dark red liquid from a tall thin glass that Amethyst knew from experience was actually just dyed grape juice. The Gem leader had been a secret whino and when alcohol was banned she was equally had once snuck into her supply once after the ban was put into place to discover she was not hypocrite Amethyst had been hoping for. Whine Amethyst could use, grape juice and company she could go without.

"Sorry Mamma G but I gotta pass, I'm on fire in there and I just paused for some more gasoline if ya know what I mean. Gotta make this quick or I'll lose my mojo."

Garnet nodded and took another sip. "Fridge is out, check the bag Pearl brought in today."

Amethyst reluctantly slunk over to yet another thing tying into her rejection and peaked inside. Pudding, salami, whipped cream, crackers, popcorn, a six-pack of root beer, hoagie rolls, cheese in a can, and four ice cream sandwiches (probably half melted by now). Amethyst was too overjoyed to be confused as to why Pearl bought all this crap. That crap was all just up her alley. She picked up the whole bag in her arms and started to walk off.

"We aren't stress eating are we?" Garnet called out after her

"Nah" the hungry Gem laughed. "Just eating for two. Me, and what's left of my sanity!"

Amethyst immediately regretted saying that as soon as her cave doors shut, but curiously enough Garnet had not pressed farther so she'd just count herself lucky for now. She brought her treasure back to her seat, opened a root beer she downed in one sip, and started rooting through it for the chaser. Something caught her eye she had not seen in her haste. It was a single lonely apple at the front of the bag. Lifting up she saw a note attached to it.

"Eat this first. Who knows, maybe you'll like it"~ Pearl.

Amethyst groaned, even food was reminding her of the locked up goddess upstairs. Wait, why the hell was she calling her a goddess after this evening? A massive sugar rush coming on, Amethyst removed the note , she grabbed a thick pen she often used for drawing when the electricity was out, and rearranged the it.

"'Eat ME OUT, maybe you'll like it'~ AMETHYST"

Satisfied with her work she reattached the note to the apple and walked to the edge of the waterfall.

" I Wouldn't know how to go about it. Maybe we could try at a time my head and my emotions are on the same page?" She mocked Pearl under her breath in bitter disappointment and chucked the apple up the falls.

"Well fine! I'll be waiting I guess!" She yelled at herself in reply and walked back to her stash.

However, there was one more surprise waiting for her. Once she'd finished her second root beer and wolfed down a salami and easy cheese hoagie she noticed a shiny piece of plastic at the bottom of the bag. It looked like the edge of a video game case. She pushed aside the bags content and pulled out a brand new limited edition copy of the game " UNDEADLY SERIOUS"

"Holy shit!" Amethyst gasped under her breath. Had Pearl seriously bought her this game? But there's so much blood, so much cursing, so much carnage, and she had soooo badly wanted it! Amethyst momentarily regretted the whole apple thing now, but there would be time for regrets later. Right now, she needed to pop this bad boy in!

Not two seconds after the loading signal died down did a snarling zombie start scraping at the screen only to have six rounds blasted into its head from behind. The zombie head exploded and the stories monologue began.

"This is gonna be so sweet!" the defective warrior exclaimed excitedly. "I gotta blast it up!"

She turned the volume to "64" notches and started to build her character. She smirked trying to decide on the dirtiest name the system would let her get away with.

 **PEARL:**

"Pearl." The cheshire cat grin loomed above her as the friction between her own legs painfully slowed. The words came with a hint of labored breathing. "I command you to be louder or I'm stopping."

The alabaster Gem groaned beneath her teeth. Her back sinking into the soft sheets but her arms latched around the warm, bare, torso of her teammate. The pressure building in her core was borderline unbearable.

"N-no, Ame...I need…." she stammered out

"I know you do Princess." The Gem on top of her slipped out of her grip and kissed between her erect breasts before working her way down and drumming on her hips with her short, strong, fingers. " I'm going to need you beg for me by name just a bit louder."

Pearl gulped and shook her head feebly trying to be coy "And...and if a refuse?"

Her partner smirked "Then I'll just have to force you too." With that the violet Gem pulled apart her leg in a swift borderline aggressive movement and lowered her head.

The feeling was indescribable as Pearl arched and moved her head back, opened her mouth, and….

Pearl startled awake looked over at the clock. She then rolled her eyes in frustration. Seven hours since Amethyst had sulked off and she'd only managed to drift into a sleep like meditation twice, only to become aware of a shameful admittedly erotic fantasy about the younger Gem each time. This was going to be torture. Maybe she should just give in to her own desires if Amethyst is willing. But would she still be willing? Probably not, the ship has probably already sailed. Pearl sighed, she'd really screwed up this time because of her damn fears. Even if she was to go ask for it, she'd have to be the one trying to convince Amethyst now. She wasn't nearly confident enough to do that, and she'd never even had intercourse before. What if she simply wasn't as good as Amethysts other partner had been? She sighed again, she was doomed to sit up here in her self pity for the rest of the week.

The sigh was interrupted by a grotesque scream and snarl from over the falls. Pearl sprang to attention and summoned her spear jumping to the edge of the falls. Was Amethyst really that upset. The falls answered her secret concerns "OH SHIT! NONONONO!" and another blood curdling growl.

Pearl's instincts took over, Amethyst was obviously fending off some sort of horrible monster and there was no way in hades that Pearl was going to let her face it alone. In her determination she didn't see the apple who's splash had awoke her from her first fantasy and tumbled down the falls.

Amethysts' cave was huge, and just as disorganized as always. There were no immediate signs of any struggle since it was already such a mess, but the growls were growing louder as she snuck around objects. "Taste metal you fucker!" gunshots rang out and there was a dying gasp of some demented creation. But before Pearl could sigh in relief Amethysts' panicked voice filled the air once more. "Fuck! There's more of them!" More snarls and screeched. Up ahead they were growing louder and there was a violent flash of light. Pearls heart raced and she jumped into the open doing a somersault slash and ended facing another pile of clothes. "Amethyst! Amethyst can you hear me! What's going on?!"

The smaller Gem was closer than she thought as she heard a call from the left "Yo! Down in front!" Pearl looked over confused at the placid Gem lounging on a couch with a controller in her hand then heard raspy breathing on her right. She turned her head just in time to see an undead demon show it's entire mouth the the screen and let out a deafening screech. Pearl sprung back onto the couch clutching her spear in fright. "What is that thing!"

Amethyst just rolled her eyes "Uh-duh, it's an undead creature trying to tear me limb from limb in a game. Which I just died in by the way so thank you very much."

Pearl composed herself and tilted her chin up letting her spear absorb back into her. "Well next time keep the volume down when you play such games, I thought you were actually being attacked down here."

"Oh so what? You came to save me? How noble, maybe you do care." Amethyst said sarcastically and pressed the respawn button eyes never leaving the screen. Pearl tried not to get too offended "Well seeing as it's just your grotesque game, I'll leave now."

Amethyst waved "Whatever, P. And by the way, grotesque game you gave me."

Pearl hated being treated with such apathy "I did not buy you such a violent and unsophisticated, war mongering game. Wherever would you conceive that idea?"

The shorter Gem shrugged "ugh, the fact that it was in my food bag."

Pearl's face burned blue " _Your_ food bag! Steven eats too you know!"

Amethyst paused the game and looked over at her uninvited guest. "Oh of course! How could I forget about your darling Steven! But I sure as hell don't think you'd give him this. I think you gave it to me to get me out of your hair this week and congrats, it fucking worked!"

"Language Amethyst!"Pearl balled her fists at her side to regain composure.

"I fucking like swearing Pearl! It gets out frustration because I don't talk fancy like you! I'm a slob, I eat crap, I play violent video games, and I swear so get the fuck over it! If you want me to act different to win your damn affection then you can stick a long one up..."

Pearl sighed and cut her off giving up the battle. "Your right…"

Amethyst finished "YOUR RIGHT!...wait...huh? I...am?"

The lanky Gem held her arm in front of her and looked down. "I shouldn't ask you to change to win my affection. You already have it. We've just become so different from each other. Sometimes...sometimes I just forget that and expect too much of you."

Amethyst blinked in surprise. "Um...no problem… I guess."

Pearl shook her head. "No, it is a problem Amethyst, I haven't been trying as hard as I could. I don't know you as well as I should. And I want to fix that."

The younger Gem just blinked and stared blankly at this new side of Pearl.

Pearl swallowed hard. "W-would it b-be okay if I stayed? And, and maybe you could teach me how to play your game?"

Amethyst was absolutely dumbstruck and her jaw dropped but then she fixed it. "Yeah, sure. I guess that would be cool, but I mean it's your choice."

Pearl only smiled and nodded "Yeah, I think I'd like that. Thank you."


	5. Undead and Chill

**Note: This Chapter Very M Rated ;)** **Also there were some errors with the origanal upload, i sorry.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"And this is your headpiece." The smaller Gem gleamed with pride as she adjusted her game tech onto the crown of her company. "You speak into it to communicate to the other players, or in this case me."

Pearl puzzled as she tapped her new gear. "Then why is it necessary if you are right besides me and can hear me perfectly well?"

The pro gamer besides her smiled enthusiastically. "Because nube, Peridot totally pimped these out! They alter your voice to the level of some kind of courage wave in your brain when you switch it on like this."

with that Amethyst turned the switch and her voice flowed out in one smooth tone. " I sound hot don't I" she wiggled her eyebrow. "Your turn Pearl."

"Amethyst I really don't think it's necessary." the alabaster Gem folded her arms to her chest

"Are you trying to deny me P?" Came the closest voice to sultry that electronics could recreate. "Do it for me, please? I want to hear you."

Pearl huffed and switched on her mic. "There, happy Amethyst?" yipped the screech of an rosined bow. Pearl blushed fiercely and held her mouth switching it off.

Amethyst switched off her mic off and rolled back on her side of the couch laughing. "You! You sound like mickey mouse sucking in helium!"

Pearl decided there was no saving her dignity and let the younger Gem have her moment.

Amethyst wiped her eye with her wrist and sat back up."What's wrong P, ya nervous?"

Pearl took in a deep breath. "I most certainly am not. It's just a video game."

"SUuuuuureee you aren't." Amethyst grinned but pressed no more.

Pearl breathed out. She was nervous, and unsure of what exactly was to come. She was pretty sure a tremendous amount of gore and screams, but what scared her was the uncertainty of the tension in the room. She didn't know what was going to happen, subconsciously there was a reason she stayed down here, a reason she'd rather not admit. "Can we just start the game already Amethyst?"

"Sure!" the eager pro exclaimed selecting two player mode. 'We're gonna play on the LA map because there's the most flesh eaters there. No better way to learn to fight then to be forced too!"

Pearl tried to protest. "Actually, I'm a firm believer of practice and waiting until you feel comfortable with greater challenges…"

"You're right Pearl." Amethyst grinned

"So you'll go easy on me?" the new player smiled slightly touched by Amethysts consideration.

"You know I totally would P, but, you're forgetting one thing. My den, my rules." Amethyst smirked and selected the LA map. "Woohoo! Let's go go go! I wanna dismember these F…." Amethyst thought for a second "freaks!"

Pearl knocked her companions' elbow. "Thank you for that little cover up Amethyst, but you're still completely evil."

Amethyst was glad her hair blocked Pearl from seeing her darker face. "Hey, no problem P. But I only get worse you know?"

Pearl smiled sensing the slight change in her couch mates tone and said effortlessly. "Good thing I like bad girls then."

The violet Quartz , though stunned at her visitors new found courage, knew she would sink if she didn't come back with something else. "If you think I'm bad now, just wait." she smirked and bumped Pearls elbow back. Suddenly the game started and Amethyst realized she had never explained how to move around. Her character ran off into the map as she quickly blurted out " !"

"Wait...WHAT!" Pearl shouted as the dramatic music started to kick in and the snarling began again. Suddenly on Pearls' half a screen a zombie slunk around the corner, saw her character and growled, then started running towards her. "Damnit Pearl shoot! shhhoooottt!"

"Right! Triangle!" The controller vibrated in her hands as she let out a run of ammo into the undead stalkers chest and it dropped.

"Woohooo! Go P! Now get out of there! Bet you can't catch me!" "It's on!"

 **45 MINUTES LATER:**

Pearl closed in on the green dot after running the many common rooms and gardens of dozens of apartment buildings and dying twice at the hands of the undead. Finally, an actually living character showed up on her screen with Amethysts' name plate. "Ah-ha! I've found you now! …..Captain Tittie-Puncher…..REALLY AMETHYST?!"

Amethyst who was mid sip of her fourth root beer did a massive spit take and started to choke laugh. "OH MY GOD PEARL! you actually said it! I can't beleive…"

"Why Amethyst?! Why would you name yourself this!?"

The shorter Gem placed her root beer down on the floor and cracked her knuckles in a stretch. "It's simple P. The tittie punch is no doubt the dirtiest move in fighting. And wouldn't you rather be on the team with someone unafraid to punch your tittie then be facing them?"

Pearl covered her eyes with her palm. "Your logic isn't even worth a response."

Amethyst smirked "But you still gave me on..SHIT P TURNAROUND!"

In their heated conversation about Amethysts choice of avatar name they had forgotten they weren't the only ones in the game. The red dots were closing in on them and the growls were getting louder. Pearl fumbled with the controller in her hand only to realize it needed to be woken up. "Quick! Amethyst! Get the door!"

"I Can't! I ran out of lock picks! I used the last one to get vodka and some firecrackers from the safe in the last room!"

"Why!?"

"So we could celebrate when you finally got here!"

"This is a game Amethyst!" Groans were coming from the halls from which they came as the first set of arms were coming through the flimsy barricade of barbed wire Pearl had set behind her. Pearl's controller finally woke up and she and Amethyst fired onto the first wave of the undead.

"Shit!" Amethyst exclaimed over the animated gunfire "The noise is only attracting more of these damn zombies!" Not a second after she exclaimed that did they hear a click noise and the firing ceased. They were both out of ammo. Seven dots remained on the map.

"How are we going to get all seven with no ammo?" Pearl was panicking as the next wave came barreling through the apartment doors.

"ummm…"the Quartz warrior came up with a plan and quick. "I got this P!" She armed herself with the firecrackers from the safe and threw them to the opposite side of the room. As the colorful sparks filling the faraway room the zombies turned to face it. It worked! Now the zombies were walking towards the fireworks instead.

"Brilliant! Now we can plan our exc…"

too late, Amethyst was already charging into battle with her dagger. Pearl watched on as her partner in crime(?) ambushed the distracted undead attackers. She thrashed with such passion sweat beads formed on her brow. As she was attempting her fifth kill in a row Pearl noticed the decoy starting to wear off.

"I have got your back Amethyst!" Pearl charged into battle and with smooth consistent slices beheaded the final two undead. The small Gem looked up at her partner on the couch with amazement but Pearl was only focused on the screen.

"There's more red dots on the map Amethyst, but they're far enough away for us to escape swiftly. Grab onto me, my dagger doubles as a grappling hook."

Amethyst turned back to the screen and did as Pearl instructed as the grappling dagger broke the apartments window and latched onto the roof of the neighboring building zipping the two avatars right along with it. Once safely on the roof Amethyst paused the game and turned to face the Pearl on her left.

"What's wrong Amethyst? Did I mess up your game?"

"What!? No! Pearl! That was amazing!"

Pearl chuckled "Yes, well I suppose we do work pretty well as a team."

"Pretty well! We kick zombie butt! With that slashing and grappling action! You're unstoppable!"

Pearl felt her cheeks turning a bit blue. "Hey, let's not forget about your brilliant use of a distraction and headstrong bravery rushing in there with just a knife. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were using stratagy!" the alabaster Gem smiled at her companion.

"Yeah , well." Amethyst averted her eyes " it's a lot easier in the game. I'm not defective in there."

Pearl watched over Amethyst puzzled. " Is that why you play so much, because you think that's how you should be?"

"P, I wasn't meant to look like this you know. Peridot told me. I just formed slower than the other soldiers and when I came out of my cave I had no idea what I was supposed to form into." Amethyst looked up into Pearls liquid teal eyes. "But when I play as that version of me, I have the muscle, the ability, the accuracy, to save anyone from an attack...even you"

Pearl shook her head. "Amethyst, but you can protect anyone you'd like if you'd just see it in yourself. You're just as strong as any other Quartz warrior crafted from those .." Pearl let her eyes make out Amethysts' thicker shape in the soft glow of the paused screen. She hesitated, knowing now why she'd stayed. "I don't think anything is wrong with how you look. I couldn't imagine a you looking any better than you do now."

Amethyst raised her eyebrow, her heartbeat echoing in the back of her chest. "Are you feeling alright Pearl? You don't normally complement me willingly."she laughed nervously.

The original member sat on her knees facing her couch companion. "You're right..I don't compliment you enough. Which is a shame, being as there's so much about you I like." Peal reached out and traced her fingers under Amethysts chin gently causing her to turn her face that way.

Amethyst gulped "L-like what?"

"Well…for starters..." Pearl reached across Amethyst's lap and gently pried Amethyst's hand of her controller and guided it to in front of her own face . "I like these short, adorable, fingers…"

she kissed each fingertip making Amethyst's mouth dry slightly. "and these wide, capable palms"

she kissed the middle of her palm and Amethyst prayed it wasn't sweaty. "and these supil, agil, wrists..." Pearl turned her head to the side and watched her stunned teammate as she left a warm kiss on the underside of her wrist.

Amethyst's heart fluttered."P…..what are you doing?"

"Shh.." came her reply "I wasn't done complimenting you." Peal lifted Amethyst's arm and moved closer. "I like your strong,comforting forearms" she kissed the inside of the violet warrior's bicep and Amethyst bit back a small whimper.

No one had ever been so gentle to Amethyst. She didn't know how to react, so in fear of doing something to make Pearl want to stop, Amethyst did her best to just sit there and take it. Pearl let Amethyst's arm draped over her right shoulder and down her back as she moved closer and placed her right hand gracefully on the top of the violet Gems shoulder cap.

"And I like your wide, defined shoulders…."Moving the other arm across Amethyst's torso and gripping the Gems opposite hip, Pearl nudged her teammates' dark gray camisole strap out of the way with her nose and placed her lips on the skin beneath it.

Amethyst's eyes widened with disbelief. Pearl was so close to her now, the heat radiating off of her was warm and inviting. She smelled incredible too, kinda like jasmine with a hint a sea breeze. Was this actually happening? Amethyst didn't want this to be imaginary, she moved her arm to position it under Pearls' and held her visitor in just a way to encourage her to stay close spreading her fingers along her the defined bumps of her spine.

.Not normally being the one to be advanced on, Amethysts' mind was too clouded to speak. All she could do was stare in baited silence waiting for the next kiss.

The kiss came as Pearl tilted her head slightly and left a warm, wet implant on the side of her neck. "And I can't even describe how much I enjoy that blush I bring to your face." Pearls' eyes gleamed with mischief and admiration as she glanced up at her captive audience.

Amethyst looked down at her personal space invaded searching her eyes for any signs of doubt. "Pearl...are you sure this is what you want?" she swallowed hard fearing the separation she knew may follow.

In response, Pearl simply kissed the worried edge of Amethyst's mouth. "Would I do this if turning you away hadn't been as painful for me as it was for you?"

She moved some of Amethyst's mane out of the way and kissed her cheek to the edge of her ear then whispered softly into it."I'm sure I want you Amethyst, I want you in every. possible. way…"

Those words of consent were all Amethyst needed to flick the switch in her brain. She moved her other arm down to Pearls hip and lifted her up by her ass holding the alabaster Gem to her body as Pearl wrapped her thigh around the now active Gems right hip to hold on . "Then we're doing this my way."

With a libidinous growl Amethyst laid Pearl down with her back against the couch trapping her between the piece of furniture and Amethysts own body. Pearls' mouth watered and noticeably tried to swallow the emotion that caused it. Amethyst noticed and gave a salacious laugh. "Don't try to convince me to go easy on you P. We both know neither of us want that."

Pearl didn't have time to respond before Amethysts' mouth crashed against hers. The full, warm lips engulfed Pearl's' own thin tight lips as her sharp teeth tugged on Pearls bottom lip. Pearl whimpered into the kiss and dug the nails of her long fingers into Amethysts' shoulder.

The Quartz warrior noticed the pain and shuttered slightly then refocused licking the inner lining of Pearls bottom lip begging for entrance. Pearl felt her controlling nature slipping as she gave entrance to Amethyst's tongue, allowing it to ravish the inside of the mouth and stroke her own tongue. In her out of body experiance Pearl moaned deep into the kiss but was slightly less embarrassed about it this time as it seemed to inspire more confidence in Amethyst.

The violet Gem had been having fun with Pearls mouth on hers but she knew there would be plenty time for more later. She released Pearls mouth then left a trail of rough wet kisses down her lovers jawbone and neck stopping in the middle to leave the mother of all love bites. Pearl gasped in sharply like music to the smaller Gems ears and as she released the mark turned bright blue.

Pearl didn't have time to rest as Amethyst freed one arm and with sharpened claws raked it across Pearls' top slicing it down the middle. "Ame...my...my shirt!"

"You won't miss it" came the rough raspy voice of an Amethyst obviously liking what she was seeing as she unwrapped Pearls' torso.

Pearls' skin was perfect, pale, pure, and still partly hidden by a bra. Amethyst placed her hands on Pearls newly exposed shoulders and run her long thick tongue between the canyon Pearls' rib cage created to the bridge of the bra. With one shift chomp Amethyst cut through the fabric bridge of the obstacle between her and Pearls small, perky, breasts. Before Pearl could protest about the complete disrespect for her clothes, Amethyst latched her mouth onto Pearls left nipple and sucked gently massaging it in circles with her tongue. Pearl shuttered and let out a vehemental moan.

"Grind against me." Amethyst growled ravenously through teeth latched onto Pearls peak.

Pearl flushed "Wh-what…"

Amethyst rolled her eyes, she should have known she'd have to teach a little. Without letting up on the nipple growing harder in her mouth, Amethyst aligned her hips in the same row as Pearls and used her own thighs to tighten her grip on Pearls, thigh she had trapped between them. Slowly Amethyst rolled her hips against Pearls leg as she tried hard to remind herself that this round was for Pearl. Instinct kicked in and Pearl began to mirror her partners' action, the consuming heat between her own legs growing slicker with each push as her breathing became labored. She moved her arms under Amethysts and held on tightly with greed to make sure the shorter Gem didn't just leave her to suffer.

Amethyst had no such intentions in mind and once Pearl was attached to the movement returned her focus to Pearls beautiful cleavage. She moved to the opposite nipple but made sure not to abandon the first by massaging it gently with her thumb. She bit into the fresh virgin nipple and Pearl yipped with a bit pain a lot pleasure. Amethyst soothed the bit of skin she'd broken with soft licks collecting small droplets of Pearls blood. Salty, warm, Amethyst purred deep in her throat with delight that it only seemed to turn Pearl on more.

The Quartz Gem moved her hands to Pearls hips and pushed up slightly leaving Pearl to let out a slight whimpered protest of the removable of her leg. But with her new freedom Amethyst pulled down Pearls' orange shorts raking her claw like nails on the outsides of Pearls' now bare thighs on the way down. Pearl shuttered.

"Mhm." Amethyst stared down her prize with a shameless grin on her face. "Now how wet have I made you?"

WIth that, she moved her hand to the inside of Pearls goosebump covered thigh slowly tracing it up as Pearl whimpered beneath her. Finally she rested her hand firmly on Pearls slit which was moist and warm but still covered with the thin fabric of her panties. Pearl inhaled sharply at the sensation and rolled her hips into Amethyst's hand, pushing Amethyst's third finger harder into her slit and making her moan.

"Shit P, you're really not faking this." the violet dom moved her hands back to Pearls hips and kissed her stomach lightly. Pearl groaned beneath her the pressure between her legs growing by the second.

"Ame...don't be mean."

Amethyst grinned."I'm wicked,and you're desperate for me."

She kissed her way down Pearls waist as her thumbs massaged deep into Pearls hips causing her to spread her legs wider. Once her head was level with her hands Amethyst moved whole body between Pearls legs and paused. Pearl moved her hands to the couch cousin and gripped it impatiently.

"Amethyst, just get it over with already!"

The violet Gem grinned looking up at the heated state of the once seemingly impossible moment. "And what is it you want me to do?"

Pearl groaned 'this game' she thought. "Amethyst I want you to...um...service me?"

Amethyst pushed deeper into her lover's hips. "Close but no cigar."

"Fine, I want sexual intercourse with you."

Amethyst rolled her eyes and muttered, but she accepted it for now and pulled down her lover's panties with haste. Amethyst inhaled deeply the scent of Pearls arousal and smirked looking up at Pearl who flushed.

"You smell good enough to eat." Amethyst chirped and with a wink she kissed Pearls' slit just as voraciously as she had kissed her lips before.

Pearl moaned deeply and arched her back as Amethysts' tongue ravaged the insides of her outer lips and up her slit to drag roughly along her clit. Feeling Pearl shutter, Amethyst knew she had hit a good spot and began to tease it, coming close to it then backing off until finally taking it fully into her mouth and sucking desirously on the small bundle of nerves. Pearl let out an audible groan opening her mouth at the new experience of wanton desire.

"Ame-Amethyst! Please! Just work on me!"

"Say it how I like it Pearl, what do you want me to do to you."

Pearl shook her head her breathing quickening. "N-no I-I won't say that."

"Oh really…" Amethyst nibbled on Pearls clit gently humming into it.

"Oh God that feels!" Pearl shook and broke. "AMETHYST JUST FUCK ME!"

Amethyst purred into her slit "Good girl…"

Amethyst did as she promised and inserted one thick finger into Pearls' opening moving it slowly back and forth and giving Pearl a feel for it. As Pearls grip on the couch tightened she bucked her hips into Amethyst's face and hand finding her rhythm.

Just as Pearl found her rhythm, Amethyst inserted a second finger adding a bit of pain as her opening was forced wider but also pleasure as Amethyst insisted on increasing the speed. The pressure between her legs was becoming extremely fervent and more liquid coated Amethysts' fingers as they slid in and out of her.

Amethyst could feel Pearls walls close tighter on her fingers and took the opportunity to force a third digit into her. Pearl moaned louder than before and bit her lip in fear of attracting attention but as Amethysts teeth closed on her cliterous again all hope of that was lost. Pearl felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her as she bucked harder into Amethyst and moaned her name to the ceiling.

Amethyst, who had been waiting for the moment for god knows how long, did her duty well of speeding up her thrusts and helping Pearl down from her first orgasim. To feel Pearl give into her, rely on her, trust her this much made the years of torment worth it to Amethyst and as Pearl struggled to catch her breath Amethyst slowed her thrusts and removed her fingers one by one.

Pearl leaned on her elbows and looked down at the admirant Amethyst staring back up at her, chin wet with what she knew was her own juices from moments before.

"Amethyst.."

"Hush, I'm not done."

She was confused for a second then Amethyst moved her head back down and inserted her tongue into Pearls' sore core. The insistent smooth lapping of the warm muscle was as relaxing as it was stimulating. Pearl let out a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through Amethyst's wild white mane. That was, until Amethyst's tongue writhing inside of her found her G-spot, then her walls tightened again. Amethyst grinned internally and helped Pearl through her second orgasm with pride.

 **30 Minutes Later:**

Amethyst laid on her back against the arm of the couch, a bare naked and thoroughly satisfied Pearl tucked into her arms trying to drift off. She'd be lying if she said she didn't wish she'd been returned the favor of the three orgasms she'd given her lover tonight. But this was her choice. Pearl had offered of course, but Amethyst had told her that tonight was about Pearl and helping her during her Urge. Pearl had been too exhausted to put up much of a fight and had collapsed into Amethyst's arms claiming it's where she felt the most comfortable.

That was one thing Amethyst wouldn't complain about. Watching Pearl sleep was a rare treasure and she was going to relish this captivating Gem peaceful against her body. Only thing is, it would probably be impolite to satisfy her own arousal with Pearl right there, so she'd just have to tough it out until Pearls steady breaths hypnotized her to sleep as well. Amethyst wondered if Pearl ever would return the pleasure.

What if this was just a one time thing during her Urge? And if it wasn't, and Pearl still saw her the same way when she woke up, would she find the rest of Amethyst attractive? Amethyst didn't find herself very attractive. The only time she'd ever let anyone see her exposed she'd been wasted drunk, and so were they. What if she just wasn't sexy when sober. Was it worth risking losing this magnificent fantasy of the Gem she'd admired for so long? Amethyst yawned and Pearl mumbled something in her sleep turning her head and nestling into Amethyst's chest. The violet Gem smiled cherishing the moment and kissed the top of Pearls head before resting her chin on it and letting sleep wash over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Author note:** Hey guys! Sorry that took so long! I've been stressed out lately. But hopefully it was worth the break! I wanted to say that i was wrong about the Sonic thing, turns out it was based on Beyblades. Thanks for the kind correction Charles! Stay tuned for my next update!


	6. Stormy Weather

**Chapter 6:**

 **Pearl POV:**

It was four in the morning and a short lock of messy peach hair brushes against her cheek as she repositioned her head on a steadily moving mattress. Wait a minute!

Pearl slowly gained consciousness, mattresses don't move from what she'd been told. She was too reluctant to open her eyes to the unknown so she took a good sniff of her surroundings. BIG MISTAKE! Wherever she was smelled clod awful, definitely not her room. One last test, Pearl focused hard and willed her sleeping fingers to grip the mattress gently. The mattress was warm, and firm and was ..BREATHING! Her teal eyes snapped open to a dark purple wall, a swift movement and the purple turned to white. Pearl moved her arms off the mattress and used them to prop herself up. She really wished she hadn't opened her eyes.

A. Not a mattress, a couch.

B. Not a couch, a Gem.

C. Not " A Gem", Amethyst

Oh wait, one more observation, based on the fact she saw her own pale skin when she looked down, she was bare naked. Naked, sleeping on top of a sleeping Amethyst in Amethyst's room. She quickly put together the pieces. She hadn't just slept with Amethyst, she'd slept _with_ Amethyst!

If Pearl wasn't so careful, who knows what would have slipped from her lips at that moment. Good thing she'd thought better than that and nimbly moved off the still unconscious warrior phasing into a new outfit and now standing began to pace in front of the couch as thoughts filled her head.

'Okay, think.' she tapped her shocked temple. 'Positives: Your headaches gone! That's good right! And Amethyst looks peaceful.'

She glanced down at the Gem who had her head leaning back on the couch arm and her arms had fallen to the sides when Pearl had gotten up but was none the less undisturbed,her messy hair framing a contempt face, mouth open slightly and softly snoring. Pearl felt a smile creep over her face looking down at her companion, Amethyst was certainly comfortable and happy and the more the pale Gem looked over her sleeping teammate the more she had to admit, she could have done way worse than this adorable mess.

Ugh mess, now she had to look at the negatives. 'Negatives: Major friction in the team dynamic. What would she say to Amethyst when she woke up? Would she want more? Did she herself want more? They certainly couldn't let Steven know what had happened. Would this change missions? Would this put lives in jeopardy?'

Pearl shook her head and turned away from the blissfully unaware Amethyst. Taking a deep breath Pearl decided she was a coward. She couldn't face Amethyst when she woke up, she had probably already overstayed her welcome. As much as Pearl hoped this wasn't a mistake, what if it was? What if Amethyst would want to forget this happened? Pearl didn't want to forget this. Pearl knew she'd hold onto the feeling of the closeness she had felt with the violet Gem in a similar way she held onto Rose's' memory only much differently. But Amethyst didn't appear to see sexual intercourse as connection. Amethyst was more experienced, and was taught to use it as recreation from what Pearl gathered. And in her weakness, she had given in and given Amethyst a way beneath her walls because she had feverently desired it. Could she/ would she use this against the pale Gem in the future?

If Pearl let on to the possibility of long term arrangements she was accustomed to believing came with sexual intercourse would the younger Gem laugh at her? Afterall, could a Pearls' devotion to a Quartz ever be returned? Rose had left her for a human of all things! And the Diamonds seemed downright neglectful of their Pearls. So although every bone in her body ached to see Amethyst wake up and her throat burned to ask the untamable Gem if she had performed satisfactory last night, she knew for her sanity she had to run away from the confrontation of her fears.

"Forgive the foolish me." she whispered half for herself and half for the unknowing Gem behind her as she walked slowly to the waterfall. She moved some old pizza boxes close to the wall and pushed a button protruding from the wall. Silently the water parted and steps appeared on the cliff. She had installed this when Amethyst had first come to live with them for emergencies, though they had never been used and eventually forgotten. Now slowly ascending the steps she saw cobwebs sweep by her feet and at the top an apple floated past her. Curiously she picked it up and read the note attached. She gulped and violently threw it down against the rocks. Reaching her room safely she retracted the stairs and walked over to her framed portrait of Rose Quartz.

"Have I done the right thing?" She looked up at the picture for a sign of an answer but knew none would ever come. A voice in her head told her Amethyst wasn't going to be too happy about their night together. It was time to do what Pearl always did, assume she had messed up and prepare for the worst. How to get Amethyst to forgive her? Hmm,edible goods! But the younger Gem had mindlessly consumed all the food last night. Looks like it was off to the market again. Pearl sighed and unlocked her door from the inside on yet another journey for peace offerings with … oh not good, she didn't even know what to safely call Amethyst anymore!

 **4 Hours Later**

 **Amethyst POV:**

A cold wave crashed over her, fight as she might she couldn't breath. Peridot's laughter rang above the roaring waves. "You clods! You believed in me and fell right into my trap! Like I'd actually want to be a 'Crystal Gem.' Now this whole planets going to die! And you along with it!"

Amethyst spit out some sea water hanging onto a wooden board of the destroyed beach house. She glanced up at Peridot standing besides Yellow Diamond and Lapis who was controlling the vicious hurricane, until Jaspers' shadow blocked her view.

"This warrior is my prize. Congrats, you get a quicker death because of your class. Now stand up and at least go down in dignity." The fully formed orange general laughed

Amethyst leaned against the board and tried to pull herself up but slipped and barely grasped the board again on her way down.

"You're pathetic. To think, we could have been equals." Amethyst looked away as the familiar scenario of a boot came down to crush her. But it didn't happen, there was a clash of metal and a loud sound but no death. Amethyst looked back to discover Pearl crouched with her spear between Jaspers boot and Amethyst.

"I left you once, I'm not leaving again. Get out of here!"

"No way! This is my death, not yours!"

"Death can't separate us, I'll reform again and return to you. Now go!"

Amethyst nodded knowing she couldn't persuade Pearl out of this and with what remained of her strength released the board to let the waves carry her to shore. Jasper screamed in rage and metal clashed with metal. As Amethyst drifted farther and farther away all she could think about was how she would never forget her...PANCAKES!

One smell Amethyst would forget her dream world for. Something smelled like a full on breakfast! She sat up and scratched her head, it hurt more than usual but that might have just been the odd position she'd fallen asleep it. Wasn't to say she didn't feel well rested, and only slightly paranoid about what was real and what wasn't. Peridot turning on them, real or nah? Unknown at the moment. Pearl coming to her rescue? Dream world. Pearl going crazy for her last night….Amethyst looked at the ground to see the remains of Pearls' bra. She picked it up and examined her own bite marks on the bridge. Oh yeah, that happened!

aA smug grin only lasted two seconds on Amethyst's face before she realized, Pearl had left her there. On the other hand, maybe she just wanted to bake the passionate Gem a thank you feast in return for the wild ride she'd given her last night. If that's the case, then Amethyst could accept it just this once. But she would have to make up for the lack of morning body warmth later. The black eyes gleamed as she stretched her arm over her head and existed her den.

The hallway lights were off now and natural light filled the hallway as she continued stretching towards the kitchen. A door on her left opened and Peridot came walking out with her new toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. The tiny one looked at Amethyst and held out her finger then peaked her head back around the corner and spit before starting a conversation.

"Salutations Amethyst. I'd say lovely weather we're having but that would be a 'fib' as Steven calls it."

Amethyst watched Peridot carefully trying to tell herself that the former Diamond messenger standing before her hadn't done anything to deserve her wrath, yet. "Uh, say what?"

"I'm merely implying that it appears atmospheric pressure is dropping and there's an unusual amount of moisture in the air suggesting a 'storm' as earth people call it is approaching."

Amethyst's ears perked up. "ohh yeah? And why are you telling me this?"

Peridot shrugged. "I'm told that being part of a team means 'looking out' for eachother. Consider this a friendly warning, don't go swimming."

Nope! To similar! This Peridot knew something! Amethyst's arms shot out and snatched Peridots' arms pinning her to the wall. "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!"

"I'M NOT PLANNING ANYTHING YOU CLOD! UNHAND ME!"

"THEN WHY TELL ME ALL THAT!?" Amethyst pounded her fist against the wall. "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"WHERE ARE WHO?!"

Amethyst lifted her fist up again but it was restrained before she could place it down.

"Amethyst?! What has gotten into you?!"

The purple Gem looked up to see her couch mate from hours ago staring down at her. She gulped snapping out of her rage and turned back to Peridot, releasing her.

"I..I don't know. Just in my dream last night she..she betrayed the Crystal Gems."

Pearl crouched down to Amethyst's level "That must have been terrifying, but it was only a dream. As far as we know only Steven has realistic dreams, but the rest of the time he sees Dogcopter or some cheesy sitcom. It's no reason to blame your teammate for what they did in a dream."

Pearl released Amethyst's arm and Peridot raised her finger. "While I am a bit dismayed of your lack of trust in me, I must say I've given you reason to doubt me before. Also, I rather like being the mysterious one, watching you clods constantly trying to understand my motives. SO yes, be very afraid."

"You're not the mysterious one." Came Garnets voice from far off causing Peridot to blush and keep her head down.

Amethyst hadn't paid any attention to Peridot and wrapped her arms around Pearl. "You're right P, thanks."

Pearl felt a slight blush claim her face but she shook it off and while Amethyst was leaning up to kiss her cheek she stood up. "No reason to thank me, just didn't want you wasting your strength. There's an Earth breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Amethyst watched, stunned at Pearls' sudden coldness, as the lithe Gem started to stalk off. But it was Peridot who spoke.

"Pearls have such strange mating rituals."

Both Crystal Gems turned around abruptly and stared open mouthed.

Peridot bursted out laughing "WHAT!? Did you two honestly think I wouldn't put cameras in all your rooms! Man! You wildly underestimated me!"

Amethyst gritted her teeth and Pearls jaw dropped but Peridot refused to quit.

"But,to be fair I wildly underestimated you two as well! I mean what an excitingly educational show last night!"

Thier faces glowed dark purple and dark blue as the one who lacked all respect of privacy babbled on.

"Not in my wildest dreams would I actually imagine a Pearl actually losing their virginity! But with the limitless rules of this planet you went ahead and did it anyways! You'd think if they were at least given the privilege of being a Quartz's sex slave on HomeWorld they'd be there to serve their master. But no! You guys surpassed that too because of how defective you are!"

Amethyst slammed her palm into her own forehead as Pearl kneeled onto the floor chuckling to herself her eyes rapidly darting back and forth.

Peridot wasn't done gloating and waving her arms energetically as she explained her new obsession. "Forget that lame camping show, that's the only footage I'm examining in the next 78 hours. I mean naturally I was repulsed at first but, I couldn't find the darn off button and eventually I realised how I would probably never see something like this again! Wait, will I?!"

Amethyst growled low and grabbed Peridot by the collar of her shirt, rage filling up her eyes.

"Listen Perinavder! You will erase that tape, you will take down your cameras. And we will never speak of this again!"

"Oh yeah? Make me. Go feral on me! I'm sure we'll all get a kick out of it." The green Gem smirked.

Pearl laughed and cried hugging her knees as Amethyst cocked her arm back.

"Um...guys?"

Steven looked up at his makeshift family with tears in his eyes. "W-what's going on here."

Pearl was too far gone into her mind to fix this situation so Amethyst would have to try her hardest. She put Peridot down and patted her shoulder.

"Nothing Steven, Peridot just told a really bad joke and it really cracked Pearled up but I'm really pissed at it. So it's been banned from this house." She glared at the smug Gem with the corner of her eye.

"Hey, I thought it was the best 'joke' I've heard so far! Want to hear it Steven?"

The small half Gem nodded quickly.

"alright so...MFFFFPHHH" Amethyst quickly covered Peridots mouth with her palm. "Banned...means...banned."

She looked back at Steven who was now drying his eyes and looked genuinely confused. "Sorry Steven, but I'm doing you a favor. Steven isn't ever to hear this joke, got it Peridot?"

The smaller Gem nodded and amethyst let go. "Alright fine, I won't tell him today. If...you say I'm more "cool" than you." Peridot crossed her her arms and grinned.

Amethyst groaned and mumbled looking at the opposite wall. "Fine...you're." This was going to be harder than the Quartz thought. "'cooler' than me. Alright! Happy!"

Peridot snickered. "Oh I am very satisfied. Now come on Steven, explain to me what this human tech in the bathroom is. I believe it is some sort of under performing heat ray."

Steven followed Peridot into the bathroom to explain to her that it was a hair dryer, leaving Amethyst and a delirious Pearl in the hallway.

The violet Gem sighed and sat down patting Pearl's head. "I'm sorry P, I had no idea she had cameras in my room."

Pearl laughed tucking her head into her knees.

"Uhh, P. You okay….." Amethyst coaxed the laughing Gems head to glance at her.

"Our lives our over!" Pearl giggled her eyes in swirls. "Garnet's gonna flip! Steven's gonna be corrupted! Peridots going to rule over us with the footage! All because we couldn't keep off of eachother!." she slapped her hand on the hallway floor and went into another laughing fit.

Amethyst stood up and walked into the kitchen leaving Pearl to run in circles lying down. She walked back in a minute later with a glass of water and poured it onto Pearls head.

The water hit Pearls neck and she cringed but it worked. She stood up and grabbed the younger Gem's shoulders. "What are we going to do Amethyst!"

"Don't worry P, I got this. I won't let her make a fool out of you." Amethyst grinned shifting into a purple rhino and charged into Peridot's room door. It didn't budge. She shifted back and sat on her butt holding her head, it didn't exactly help her headache. She looked up at the obviously unamused alabaster Gem with a guilty smile. "Plan B?"

Pearl tapped her foot and looked sternly at her...crap still didn't know what to call her. "We need to tell Garnet."

"Woah!" Amethyst stood up with her hand out. "Are you sure we should P?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense, maybe she can help."

"I can." The dumbstruck friends turned around for their final surprise of the evening. The dark crimson Gem stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen glaring right at them under sunglasses. "You two, need to love more."


End file.
